Video... the making
by orange-hime
Summary: the Fushigi Yuugi cast was about to make their theme song video when something happened...


Video making  
  
Disclamers: I don't own any of these characters (as much as I want to!) or any of these Series. They belong to their respectful owners. Maybe If I get rich, I can Purchase a character but as of now.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This is a parody fic of Fushigi Yuugi with crossover of Gundam Wing. My first attempt of a FY/GW humor fic so please, go easy on me.  
  
Please, also, send me your comments and suggestions and r/r please! I want to know how I'm doing. I'm not that great writer but I just can't help myself expressing my feelings on anime especially my fav. Ones.  
  
I really need to know how you feel with my fic or else I won't be able to conrinue writing!. Well, this is what I have for now! Hope you enjoy!!  
  
  
  
It was 7:00a.m., the casts of Fushigi Yuugi are all in a rush to the studio. Today was the day when they are supposed to shoot their video of the series' theme song. They have practiced this a for a long time and today, they will finally do it.  
  
Earlier that morning, they all met at a café nearby town plaza so that they could all go together. First to came was Mitsukake along with Tama-chan. Chichiri, then appeared only a few min. next to Mitsukake.  
  
Chichiri: hey there! You're early ne? you too Tama-chan greeted Chichiri as he Walked towards his friend.  
  
Mitsukake: not really, we're just a couple of min. earlier than you!  
  
Chichiri: wonder how long we should wait here for the rest to arrive!  
  
Mitsukake: with Miaka? Maybe, an hour! Mitsukake smirked.  
  
Nuriko: running towards the two seishis* "there you are!! I taught I will be the first Here!! So, are you ready to meet our director? Wonder if is a he or a she, Hope he/she's not bossy  
  
Chichiri: quite scared!!! I mean, this is my first tv series!!!  
  
Tasuki: what time is * yawn* is it? while stretching his arms.  
  
Nuriko: it's 6:10a.m. Gen-chan * in a flirting way*  
  
Tasuki: don't you Gen-chan me Nuriko!  
  
Nuriko: (steal teasing Tasuki) "why? Feel uneasy Gen-chan?, anyway, where's  
  
Hotohori-sama?  
  
Tasuki: Hotohori of yours is not yet awake ne? Nuriko! Is he still in the Dreamworld  
  
Nuriko: he's tiredness and everything is not your concern!! You stupid baka!!! Hey. you sounded like you're jelous!  
  
Tasuki: me? YUCK!! Stop that ______ of yours!!  
  
Mitsukake: hey, love birds, stop it now!  
  
Tasuki: we aren't love birds Mitsukake!  
  
Nuriko: (approached Mitsukake and started flirting on him) "why? Uneasy on me Mitsuki-chan?"  
  
Mitsukake: stop that Nuriko!  
  
---after a half hour----  
  
Chichiri: is everyone here? Okay, Tamahome?  
  
Tamahome: present!  
  
Chichiri: Hotohori?  
  
Hotohori: present!!  
  
Chichiri: Nuriko?  
  
Tasuki: he's dead!  
  
Nuriko: what? Dead? * gave Tasuki an evil-glare* why you!!! (started chasing Tasuki) anyway, I'm present!  
  
Chichiri: Mitsukake?  
  
Mitsukake: here!  
  
Chichiri: Chiriko?  
  
Chiriko: here!!  
  
Chichiri: Miaka?  
  
Miaka: here!  
  
Chichiri: so, who's got the address?. To the studio  
  
Miaka: I do!!!  
  
Chchiri: (whispers to himself) why did they let Miaka handle the add?  
  
Hotohori: shall we go now?  
  
Tamahome: how bout' the Seiryuu seishis?  
  
Chiriko: I bet, they're all ready there!  
  
Miaka: Yui said, le't wait for them!!  
  
Mitsukake: did I heard you right? Seiryuu? Walking with us?  
  
Miaka: it would be fun!  
  
Tasuki: stop it Nuriko!!  
  
Nuriko: in your dreams Gen-chan!  
  
Yui: hey Miaka, were all here! Sorry for the wait! So. let's go!  
  
Hotohori: well, it's about time!  
  
Suboshi: * evil glare at Hotohori*  
  
Miaka was in the front and along with Yui, Tamahome and Nakago, both giving each other a death glare. Miaka was so focused on that piece of paper when she didn't saw a group of people passing so she bumped one of them.  
  
Miaka: Ouch! You should look where your going! (while cleaning her skirt"  
  
Duo: hey, don't be mad Miss! It's always important to start your day with a smile! (while picking up the 2 papers. One was his and one dropped by Miaka)  
  
Miaka: ( surprised at a man's voice. She quickly turned her head to the man's direction so that she can have a better look at the man) boy, he's handsome! Oh well, it's all right I guess!  
  
Duo: I believe this belong to you! (handed her the piece of paper)  
  
Miaka: thanks! Well, bye now!  
  
Duo: bye!  
  
Heero: you shouldn't waste your time on those girls you know! They're all like Releena!  
  
Releena: hey, I heard that Heero!  
  
Heero: so what?  
  
Releena: you'll see!  
  
  
  
Tamahome: I saw you Miaka!  
  
Miaka: saw what?  
  
Tamahome: the look you gave him!  
  
Nuriko: Tama here is jealous Miaka! Don't do that again, boys hate to be jealous isn't it Tasuki?  
  
Tasuki: hey, why Me?  
  
Nuriko: nothing!  
  
Miaka: it's nothing Tamahome-kun! You know you're my only guy and you know how much I love you Tamahome! (and Miaka moved closer to Tamahome getting ready to kiss him)  
  
Yui: not again! Miaka, do it later please! So.. where to now?  
  
Miaka: wait. it says here Yaten St.  
  
Yui: are you sure?  
  
Miaka: positive!  
  
Tamahome: wonder who is out director!  
  
Yui: beats me!  
  
----- when they arrived----  
  
Director: where have you been? It's about time you know! Anyway, I'm your director at this series and my name is Alan  
  
Nuriko: so he's a man! * flirt way*  
  
Alan: so, there's your dressing room and I want you back here after half an hour!  
  
All: Hai!  
  
-----in the dressing room-------  
  
Nuriko: I taught I'm a cross dresser! Why is my clothes like this? (eyeing on a guy's clothes)  
  
Tasuki: serves you right Nuriko! For torturing me! So. what's for me! ( he saw on his dresser a khaki pants with a long sleeves polo and a khaki vest) Hey, Nuriko, I taught we are supposed to be in ancient China! Do ancient China wear khaki pants?"  
  
Nuriko: this is weird!  
  
Tamahome: fine, I'm wearing a green tanktop and a shorts!  
  
Nuriko: this, I've got to see!  
  
Tamahome: Nuriko!  
  
Chichiri: No da!!! A pants and a turtle neck navy blue shirt!  
  
Hotohori: wow, great! I should be an emperor! That's in my script! Why am I wearing a tanktop blue shirt and a weird pants!  
  
Alan: are you all ready!!!  
  
Chichiri: I guess! No da!  
  
Alan: so, we are first filming your video for the theme song okay! The title of our theme song is Just Communication! I would like to introduce to you the band who sang this! TWO-MIX!!!! ( and the members of two-mix appeared behind the curtains.  
  
Chichiri: Just Communication? Okay.  
  
Alan: and here's out camera-man, Henry!  
  
Henry: hi guys!  
  
All: hi Henry!  
  
Alan: so position your self. Heero, I want you here! (pointing at Tamahome who is wearing Heero's costume)  
  
Tamahome: Me?  
  
Alan: whoelse! Come here!  
  
Tamahome: but I taught I'm suppose to play Tamahome!  
  
Alan: Tamahome? Hey, You are Heero here remember! Now, get on here!  
  
Tamahome: (walked towards Alan)  
  
Alan: okay, stand there, put your feet apart and put your right hand infront of your face but a little away form your face like this! (and Alan demonstrated Tamahome his position) got that? And when we are shooting, look at me and follow my lead okay!  
  
Tamahome: hai! I guess so!  
  
Alan: and now, you, Duo, come here! (pointing at Nuriko who is dressed up as Duo)  
  
Nuriko: you talking to me?  
  
Alan: guys, get serious! Come here!  
  
Nuriko: Hai!  
  
Alan: stand there! There, you got it! Now, put your left hand on your left side of your hips and do the same on the right! There! And slightly twist your head to the right like this! ( and he demonstrated Duo's position to Nuriko!) there! Very good!.... next! Erm. Trowa!  
  
All: ...  
  
Alan: Trowa! Come here! What's happening to you? (eyeing Chichiri)  
  
Chichiri: oh! It's me no da! Sorry!! Alan: Here, stand here, cross your arms and chin up! Look down a little to your left like this ( and he showed Chichiri how) get it!  
  
Chichiri: get it!  
  
Tasuki: man, they look weird! Hahaha!  
  
Alan: next, Quatre!  
  
Tasuki: Hotohori, that might be you!  
  
Hotohori: (went forward)  
  
Alan: not you Wufei! I said Quatre!  
  
Hotohori: oh, sorry! So who's Quatre?  
  
Alan: * annoyed* okay! For the last time, you are Wufei, you are Heero (pointing at Tamahome) you are Duo (eyeing Nuriko) you are Trowa (pointing at Chichiri ) and you are Quatre! (dragging Tasuki)  
  
Tasuki: you mean, I've got to do that weird posts?  
  
Alan: * evil glare* any problems?  
  
Tasuki: oh no!!!  
  
Alan: so for you, you have to sit!  
  
Tasuki: just sit? I can do that!  
  
Alan: Indian sit! And both your arms raised up to shoulder height, there just like some Buddha! And you are facing your right!  
  
Tasuki: why do I have to do this freakin' post?  
  
Alan: just do it! And now, Wufei!  
  
Hotohori: I am Wufei!  
  
Alan: right! So now your left arm stretched like you're pointing something and your right hand on your hips. Now, face your left, there! Very good! Now we can start!!  
  
The lights were open then and the Camera men were getting ready. The band, two-mix, was already holding the microphone and is on their respective places with their instruments.  
  
Alan: Camera.. Action!  
  
*the music was starting and the camera was focusing on Tamahome. Tamahome was really forcused on Alan and getting ready for the moves.  
  
The two-mix sang their song.. Just wild beat, communication.. Illusions of mobile suits were being focused.  
  
Ame ni utare nagara. More mobile suits were focused.  
  
Iroasenai. The camera was focused on Nuriko  
  
Atsui omoi. Then, to Chichiri  
  
Karada-juu de. To Tasuki.  
  
Tsutaetaiyo. Then to Hotohori  
  
Tonight. Then back to Tamahome. who made the action perfectly.  
  
Alan: CUT!!! You are so good!!! Very good! Keep it up!! You have an hour brake!!  
  
---in the other studio..  
  
Director: erm. what took you so long? Anyway, I'm your director. Serge! Now, we're making your music video. Get dress now!  
  
While they were in the dressing room.  
  
Duo: arghh!! Why a woman's dress??? and it's like ancient!  
  
Heero: . * looks at himself wearing a Tamahome costume* weird  
  
Wufei: I can't take this!!!!! *looking at himself in the mirror wearing a girl's uniform.  
  
Trowa: nice, a hat and a mask.  
  
Quatre: this is kind of big. *staring at his reflection while seeing himself in a Mitsukake costume.  
  
Serge: so. are you all ready??  
  
Duo: erm. there's no way I'm wearing this!  
  
Serge: Come out now! You're waisting your time!!!  
  
Duo: I guess, I'm coming out!  
  
Serge: okay.now, just do what I say okay! 


End file.
